Una Extraña Misión
by Ninisu-Chan
Summary: Una nueva mision ha dado Inicio... Rivaille debe proteger a Mikasa y al resultado de un experimento ...pero Eren es el padre de ese ser que ahora es tan importante...dejaran Rivaille y Mikasa de olcultar lo que sienten en realidad? o Eren terminara con lo que puede llegar a ser? hasta donde estarias dispuesto a llegar por tu devocion a la humanidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Vengo a dejarles este fic... espero sea de su agrado :D gracias por tomarse de su valioso tiempo leyendo esta historia :D**

**Disclaimer: SNK no pertenece tampoco ninguno de los personajes, escribo para entretenme a mí y a ustedes :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-es por el bien de la humanidad!- grito exasperado un científico de bata blanca

-lo se, pero no arriesgare la vida de una persona inocente, por un experimento que sepa Dios si ira funcionar!- contesto un rubio levantándose de su asiento golpeando la mesa con su puño

-cálmense ya!- les ordeno otro soldado, que debido a su alto rango obligo a los otros dos a callar, cuando por fin obtuvo su total atención continuo- Comandante Smith- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio –se los riesgos que este experimento conlleva, pero se me ha mostrado el proyecto completo y creo que si tiene éxito, sería muy ventajoso para todos, así que el experimento se hará, así como se tiene planeado-

El comandante al escuchar la orden de su superior sin poder objetar ante la resolución ya tomada, se limito solamente a hacer el saludo militar con un puño en la espalda y otro sobre su corazón

.

.

.

Los titanes siempre había sido un enigma para la ciencia, quien mas podía estar consciente de esto que la investigadora Hanji Zoe, que después de años de incontables perdidas y fracasos tratando de estudiar a los titanes, hasta ahora no había conseguido mucha información y ciertos detalles de la vida de estos seres estaban completamente fuera del alcance del entendimiento humano, uno de los misterios más grandes para los científicos, era la forma de reproducción de los titanes… pero ahora gracias a las increíbles habilidades de cierto soldado que podía transformarse en un titán, el campo de investigación se habría a enormes posibilidades.

La humanidad sabia de sobra que para vencer a los titanes sin duda habría que igualar su fuerza, pero siendo imposible la domesticación de los mismos, sumando a esto el hecho de que era imposible aun saber cómo podía adquirirse esta habilidad, el plan de igualarlos, estaba varado completamente

Hasta que de la maraña de ideas en la mente de Hanji Zoe surgió un plan tan alocado que la primera vez que cruzo por su mente fue descartado de inmediato, pero cuando retomo la idea y analizo un poco mas pensó:

"pues de buena fuente se, que el poder de titán puede adquirirse, aunque ignoro como… pero, este poder ¿podrá heredarse?... claro que para eso, ese titán tendría que ser engendrado por otro, pero sabiendo que los titanes no poseen un aparato reproductor, creo que no es posible… aunque…" -como un relámpago vino a su mente una idea aun mas disparatada- "considerando que Eren es parte humano, bueno … tiene el poder de transformarse en titán… sin embargo el en su forma humana tiene… y además podría…"

Una sonrisa algo macabra se dibujo en su rostro, mientras comenzaba de inmediato las averiguaciones pertinentes para iniciar la elaboración de un informe donde daría a conocer el proyecto, esperando que fuera aprobado.

Una vez elaborado dicho proyecto paso a manos de

Dalliz Zacklay quien al principio se asombro por el plan de la científica, pero luego analizando la situación, accedió a dar su apoyo para el cumplimiento de los objetivos.

El proyecto días mas tarde llego a manos del comandante Erwin Smith … quien se negó rotundamente, desde el principio… debido a una clausula que incluía el documento, al tener que ser concebido, este "bebe" no podía surgir solo de Eren ya que como regla biológica al menos para los humanos se requería una mujer, quien lo cargaría en su cuerpo hasta el día en que este pudiera sobrevivir fuera de ella.

Este embarazo sería el primero en su tipo, no había ningún precedente para un caso como este, por lo tanto el destino de la madre y de la criatura seria incierto… podría el cuerpo de la madre soportar las exigencias orgánicas de su bebe?… tendría esto alguna repercusión en la vida de ella luego que si por un milagro el embarazo se lograra con éxito?... aumentarían las posibilidades de la muerte de la madre?

Todo estas preguntas agobiaban al comandante y más cuando leyó el nombre de la principal candidata, para el experimento … "Mikasa Ackerman" por ningún motivo quería perder o reducir la capacidad de una de sus mejores soldados, sin imaginarse que esa misma era la razón por la que había sido elegida, la mejor soldado, después de Rivaille Claro … otra razón para oponerse …no se suponía que estos muchachos son hermanos? Como iban a pedirle a Eren algo así?... "dormir con su hermana". El comandante hizo todo lo que pudo por evitar la puesta en marcha del experimento… pero ya era tarde, su superior estaba convencido de que este plan valía la pena intentarlo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

.

.

.

-Hanji! Todo esto es tu culpa!- dijo molesto el comandante

-lo se y lo lamento mucho, pero si queremos derrotar a los titanes de una forma u otra debemos ponernos a su altura y eso no se lograra al paso que vamos, tenemos que arriesgar para ganar- respondió con convicción la castaña

-bueno… como te veo tan animada con esto, tu serás la afortunada que les informe a estos chicos de su situación y que deben hacer- el comandante la miro desafiante

-no va ser necesario, no al menos del todo- contesto –he meditado mucho en este asunto y creo que hay algo que podemos intentar, muy pronto se harán exámenes de rutina a todos los soldados cierto? Bueno podemos pedirle al médico que revise a Eren que le pida una muestra de su semen, así el no estará enterado de esto, al menos por ahora y no tendrá que dormir con su hermana, lo cual no es cierto… ellos no son hermanos!... la única que estará al tanto de esto obviamente será Mikasa- explico emocionada la científica

El comandante la ve con incredulidad –y como se supone que lo harás si que ellos tengan…- el comandante se sentía avergonzado por preguntarlo y mas por tratar de imaginarlo

Muy fácil- sonrió triunfal- has oído hablar de la .. Inseminación artificial? Solo necesito el esperma de Eren y con un procedimiento muy sencillo … Ta-ran! – rio demencialmente, mientras el comandante soltaba un largo suspiro pensando con resignación -"ya que"-

.

.

.

El dia del chequeo de rutina había llegado… y era el turno de Eren

-pase adelante y tome asiento- dijo el médico, Eren entro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

El médico le practico un examen físico y le hizo preguntas acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios, cantidad de descanso, actividad física y otros menesteres que necesitaba para su informe, el doctor sabía perfectamente de la buena salud de su paciente pero debía actuar con naturalidad, ya que al ser uno de los principales científicos a cargo de la investigación, su meta era pedirle esa preciada muestra a Eren, pero debía ser cauteloso, que todo pareciera absolutamente normal, como cualquier otra consulta

Al finalizar pidió a Eren que depositara en cierto frasquito su semen, a lo que Eren se escandalizo, por lo que el médico le solicitaba, pero al final accedió y dirigiéndose hacia una habitación adjunta al consultorio donde estaría solo, acompañado solamente del frasco y de algunas imágenes de chicas sexys que le servirían de "inspiración", hizo lo que se le había encomendado

Al salir de la habitación con el frasco casi lleno, se lo dio al doctor y sin verlo a la cara se lo entrego para después salir con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lado del cuartel Hanji moría de angustia, era hora de hablar con Mikasa acerca del experimento, se negara o no, eran ordenes que debían ser cumplidas, pensando en argumentar eso si intentaba negarse a coperar y armándose de valor decidió tocar la puerta, pero antes de que la rosara con sus nudillos siquiera, esta se abrió ante ella…

-se le ofrece algo Sargento- pregunto la chica de rasgos asiáticos

-la verdad es que si Mikasa, necesito hablar con tigo de algo muy delicado- dijo la castaña tensándose

-le paso algo a Eren? Hoy es su chequeo verdad? Tiene algo malo?- insistía con gran preocupación la pelinegra

-no!... no te preocupes por el- dijo negando con las manos- el está bien, muy sano, como esperábamos… lo que he venido a decirte tiene que ver mucho con el, pero no es malo… bueno la verdad no se que será, escúchame primero y luego juzgas la situación si?- dijo la sargento entrando a la habitación que Mikasa compartía con sus compañeras, pero que no se encontraban por el momento

-por favor tome asiento y explíqueme que sucede?- dijo Mikasa señalándole una silla cercana

-bueno en primer lugar quiero decirte que todo lo que queremos hacer es por el bien de la humanidad y porque queremos que esta guerra acabe lo más pronto posible, pero con nuestras fuerzas actuales es muy difícil lograr esa meta y Eren aunque es una gran ventaja, está solo, los titanes son demasiados para el, así que queremos probar una teoría … el poder de transformase en titan.. Puede heredarse?- termino la Zoe, dejando a Mikasa preguntándose lo mismo

-bueno, todo me parece muy interesante… pero dígame, donde entramos Eren y yo en todo esto?- pregunto la más joven

-iré al grano, queremos probar esa teoría con ustedes, queremos que te embaraces de Eren y ver si ese bebe logra heredar el poder de titán, podríamos tener algo de ventaja ya que el al ser parte humano estaría de nuestro lado- termino la castaña acomodándose los lentes

-QUE? Que quieren que Eren y yo!? Que?!- pregunto la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y un notable sonrojo que develaba mucha vergüenza para objetar - no puedo el es mi familia!-

-yo se que no lo son- respondió Hanji - Además el no tendría que tocarte, es mas no queremos decírselo hasta que todo avance un poco mas-

-Entonces como?- la afirmación anterior la había dejado mas confusa

-Tu solo acepta y yo me ocupo del resto- insistió la mayor

La chica no estaba del todo segura, pero siendo Eren, ella haría lo que fuera por el sabía que Hanji tenía razón…Eren tarde o temprano se vería vencido, además la humanidad se vería beneficiada… que podría salir mal? Así que sin dudarlo más, acepto antes de pensarlo mejor y arrepentirse

-acepto, por ahora no me diga nada ya le iré pidiendo la información después, mi única condición es que eren nunca se entere de esto- respondió la pelinegra, con la mirada distante de siempre

-esta bien, acepto tus condiciones…- asintió la científica - ahora solo necesito que me digas algo… es muy privado lo sé pero necesito el dato… cuando fue la fecha de tu ultima regla?- pregunto la mujer con mirada seria

Con mucha naturalidad la chica respondió -hace unos 13 días aproximadamente-

-jujuju! Estamos de suerte!- hablo emocionada -No tendré que esperar mucho, puede que estés cerca o ya estés en tus días fértiles.. así que iniciaremos el experimento mañana mismo, te espero en la enfermería mañana temprano, no te preocupes por nada yo me encargo de todo, a partir de ahora tienes todos los permisos que necesites para faltar a los entrenamientos, misiones y otras tareas- dijo Hanji mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la entrada

-pero solo una cosa más…- asomo su cabeza desde la puerta la científica - por ordenes de los altos mandos, si el experimento llega a funcionar y quedas embarazada, alguien deberá cuidarte ya que en tu estado estarás indefensa en unos pocos meses, así que se le ha solicitado al sargento Rivaille esa tarea- dijo la castaña, mientras terminaba de salir de la habitación dejando a una confundida y Nerviosa Mikasa adentro , como? Que el sargento Rivaille la cuidaría? Por que de todos los soldados del mundo debía ser precisamente el? Y mas aun después de lo que había pasado entre ellos semanas atrás? … Y cuidarla de quien o de que? ¿Quien podría pretender hacerle daño apropósito a una mujer en tal estado? Que pasaría ahora? Como ocultaría a Eren su embarazo? … todas estas preguntas agobiaban a la pobre chica la cual tirándose sobre la cama viendo al techo pensó tardíamente –creo que no debí aceptar- pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ahora tenía que cumplir con su palabra…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo que decir que me inspire en otro fic, que me encanto pero estuve esperando meses la conti y nunca lo volvió a actualizar :( por eso decidí hacer mi propia versión, tome la idea del embarazo de Mikasa pero nada mas! El resto de la historia es mia ..**

**Si les gusto dejen Review! :D no necesitan cuenta para ello … cuídense :D el próximo lo subiré muy pronto :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Y aquí vengo con el 2 :p siento que en el primero todo paso muy rápido :( pero quiero llegar a lo demás pronto XD**

**Bueno, antes de todo quiero decir algo… estudio una carrera del ramo de la salud, así que para mi hablar de ese tipo de cosas, ósea del tema reproductivo, me es muy normal… sí ha visto palabras que les parezcan muy técnicas y poco poéticas para referirse a las cosas no se asusten, estoy acostumbrada de que cuando hablo del cuerpo humano lo hago si tapujos, asi me han enseñado mis maestros, claro que si hago lemon, (por eso lo hice clasificion M además de por el lenguaje que a veces uso, ya verán :p) ese si lo hare lo mas delicadamente posible, porque eso es diferente… eso es con sentimiento, no con ciencia de ningún tipo :3 **

**Asi que solo quiero que no se asusten, nuestro cuerpo es maravilloso y no tenemos por qué tener miedo al hablar de el, siempre que se haga con respeto :)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano en la enfermería estaba Hanji Zoe esperando a que llegara la chica pelinegra, ya había pasado un buen rato y la chica no llegaba, eso preocupaba mucho la científica, no quería tener que ir a buscarla… ella era mujer también y entendía a la perfección como pudiera estarse sintiendo la pobre Mikasa, la estaban obligando a tener un hijo sin desearlo y bueno ya siendo más realista sin "disfrutar" un poco antes. La mujer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta… asustándola un poco

-adelante- dijo Zoe con voz nerviosa, la puerta se abrió y con un gran alivio vio que era justo quien estaba esperando

-Mikasa! Hola! Buenos días… crei que no vendrías- articulo la mujer –no quise ir a buscarte, tomar una decisión asi no debe ser sencillo, no quiero que te sientas presionada- explico

-bueno si, pero aquí me tiene a su disposición, que es lo que debo hacer ahora?- pregunto tranquilamente la chica

-pues bueno, el procedimiento lo realizare yo, con la asistencia de la enfermera de la legión, por favor toma esta bata y cámbiate- dándole la bata mientras le señalaba el baño donde podría cambiarse a solas

Cuando se había quitado su uniforme militar y teniendo la bata puesta, salió del baño, encontrándose ya con Hanji acompañada de otra mujer que seguramente sería la enfermera, Hanji señalando la camilla le dijo –bueno ahora quiero que te recuestes aquí, mientras yo preparo todo, esta bien?- la chica asintió e hizo lo que la mayor le pedía… cuando estuvo recostada, llevo sus ojos hacia el techo, casi queda ciega por la brillante luz de la lámpara, bajando su mirada hacia el costado, veía a Hanji muy emocionada hablando con la enfermera de cosas que escasamente entendía, a lo lejos pudo divisar una mesa donde había una serie de instrumentos quirúrgicos, eso la asusto un poco, pero el temple en sus rostro seguía siendo el mismo

-bueno linda, ahora te explicare lo que sucederá, usare este instrumento para introducir en ti, la muestra que se necesita para que se produzca el embarazo, luego te quedaras recostada un rato aquí, puede que te incomode mientras lo hago, pero no será mucho tiempo… luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, con algunas excepciones no puedes cabalgar, ni usar el equipo de maniobras, no puedes entrenar, ni cargar cosas pesadas esta bien?-

Mikasa la veía seria – entonces puedo hacer lo que sea no?- pregunto con tono sarcástico

La castaña rio – bueno me refiero a otras actividades, que no estarás postrada ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora en adelante deberás no solo pensar en ti, una nueva vida crecerá en tu interior debes ser cuidadosa, a eso es lo que quería decir-

Hanji comenzó con el procedimiento, pero se detuvo por un momento y algo apenada pregunto –eemmm Mikasa… discúlpame si me meto en algo que no es de incumbencia pero… yo creí que eras virgen?- dijo la científica sin ver a la chica a los ojos

-pues no, ya no lo soy… - contesto la chica con una mirada seria, que le indicaba a Hanji que no debía seguir preguntando

-no te preocupes, al contrario eso es bueno, no quiero imaginar en que predicamento me hubiera visto, si aun lo fueras al momento del parto- bromeo Zoe

Mientras Hanji se ocupaba de hacer lo suyo, los recuerdos de Mikasa de esa noche la hicieron ausente de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo en esos momentos… recordaba aquel hombre, el único con el había estado antes, cuanto lo odiaba por haberse aprovechado de la situación, para luego descartarla como si fuera un objeto ya usado…

**~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~**

Un día como cualquier otro, Mikasa se dirigía a la oficina del comandante Smith para entregar unos documentos que le habían sido enviados y que ella por casualidad de estar en la entrada del cuartel en esos momentos los había recibido, antes de tocar la puerta, se percato que estaba entre abierta y escucho voces dentro de la oficina, se asomo por lo que dejaba ver la tenue abertura de la puerta

-comandante Smith- hablo un soldado que llevaba la insignia de la policía militar – me enviaron aquí para informar que el primer ministro vendrá a la ciudad para tratar un asunto con otros mandatarios de los distritos de la muralla Rose, asi que solicito a sus mejores soldados para escoltarlo-

-por mi no hay inconveniente, por ahora no hay misiones pendientes así que podre asignar a los mejores soldados que tengo- contesto el comandante que permanecía sentado en su escritorio, para luego preguntar – dígame cuantos necesita?-

-creo que dos serían suficientes, si son los mejores con ellos debería bastar- respondió el otro soldado

-muy bien, ya se a quienes asignare a la tarea, puede irse tranquilo, dígale a su superior que mis soldados estarán ahí a la hora indicada- dijo el rubio, mientras el otro haciendo el saludo militar hizo su retirada, Mikasa al ver que el otro saldría por la puerta que estaba espiando, se aparto rápidamente ocultándose en un armario adjunto a la oficina de su comandante, cuando por fin el soldado se fue, salió del armario y toco la puerta de la oficina

-adelante- escucho decir

-buenas tardes comandante Smith, estos documentos los acaban de traer para usted- dijo ella poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa

-muy bien, gracias- dijo el comandante- puede retirarse, cuando Mikasa estaba por salir, Smith la detuvo –espere un momento Ackerman, tengo una misión para usted, es muy sencilla, escoltara al primer ministro, vendrá a la ciudad y necesita protección… tome- dijo entregándole un papel- ahí se especifica la hora y el lugar donde tendrá que esperarlo… otro saldado la acompañara, ambos se verán en el punto de reunión… eso es todo- Mikasa tomo el papel y haciendo el saludo militar se retiro de la habitación.

.

.

Mas tarde, a la hora que se indicaba el papel que el comandante le entrego, Mikasa se encontraba frente a una mansión muy lujosa, pero antes de entrar debía esperar al otro soldado que la acompañaría. Espero durante unos minutos y cuando levanto la mirada a lo lejos pudo ver a un soldado que portaba una capucha verde, cabalgar en su dirección… suspiro aliviada, ya no tendria que estar sola con aquella gente extravagante de la corte, ella imagino que algunos de los veteranos seria su compañero, pero jamás imagino quien. Cuando tuvo al jinete a una distancia que le permitía verle el rostro, se sorprendió… era Rivaille su compañero, el hombre que tanto odiaba por maltratar a su querido Eren, Rivaille deteniéndose frente a ella, le hablo

-asi que tu eras el otro soldado que dijo Erwin que vendría?- dijo el azabache mirándola con desprecio

-si señor, yo tampoco estaba enterada quien sería el otro- contesto cortante la chica

Frunciendo el seño -bueno, terminemos con esto- dijo para después tirar de las riendas, poniendo en marcha si caballo, mientras Mikasa subía al de ella

Una vez que estuvieron con los aristócratas en la junta, pudieron darse cuenta que aquello más que una reunión para discutir política o cosas realmente productivas, era un festejo… había mucho vino, música y algarabía… aquello parecía más bien una fiesta.

-y por esta Mierda me sacaron de mis ocupaciones?- dijo exasperado el sargento, mientras la chica solo lo observaba preguntándose lo mismo

Ya habían pasado varias horas y los dos soldados no habían abandonado su puesto junto al primer ministro, a lo que este por fin se dio cuenta de este hecho los llamo…

-ustedes!.. Soldados, como se han esforzado y han sido fieles a sus ordenes… les permitiré descansar, pueden tomar parte del festejo… coman y beban lo que gusten- dijo amablemente el noble, al cual en la voz podía notársele lo ebrio que estaba.

Mientras que ambos, accedieron a la propuesta… eran los mejores soldados de la humanidad, pero después de un día fatigante, tenían derecho a comer algo.

Cada uno tomo por su lado, Rivaille después de comer se fue a una esquina con una copa, mejor dicho una botella de vino para el solo, observaba asqueado a los nobles de la fiesta… eran unos cerdos sin beneficio que solamente se dedicaban a derrochar los impuestos del pueblo que trabajaba arduamente igual que los soldados que ofrecían su vida defendiendo a la humanidad –tks! lastima, no puedo arrojárselos a los titanes- pensó

Mikasa por su lado, sentada en completa soledad, en otra esquina mientras comía, pensaba en que deseaba irse lo más pronto posible, deseaba estar en el cuartel cenando con Eren y Armin… suspiro molesta preguntándose hasta que hora estarían ahí y mas teniendo que soportar a Rivaille, con quien había encontrado su mirada varias veces desde el otro lado del salón. Quejándose interiormente permanecía la chica, hasta que uno de los nobles… uno muy joven y buen mozo se acerco a ella

-muy buenas noches señorita- dijo sonriente el hombre – traje esta copa de vino para usted…- le dijo colocando el recipiente en la mesa -…cree usted que podría sentarme?- pregunto, la chica sin más remedio solo asintió

-adelante, beba un poco… no se sienta incomoda con migo- expreso el noble, la chica tomo un sorbo del vino, el cual tenía un sabor un tanto extraño… a los minutos comenzó a sentirse mareada

Notando el hombre que su plan estaba surtiendo efecto, aprovecho la oportunidad, le susurro al oído -se siente bien?... le parece si salimos de este salón para que tome un poco de aire?- la chica que se estaba quedando sin lucidez, lo acompaño… pero sin embargo, no se dirigieron hacia un jardín o un lugar ventilado, tomaron dirección hacia las habitaciones, subiendo las escaleras

-adonde me lleva?- pregunto la aturdida chica

-ya veras- contesto el hombre, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones

Ella sintiéndose sin fuerzas, pero tratando de zafarse de su agarre dijo –suélteme! Que hace? Yo no quiero estar aquí?-

-eres una chica muy linda y esta oportunidad no me la pierdo- dijo el noble mientras la acercaba a su rostro tomándola fuertemente por la barbilla

Rivaille, al notar la ausencia de Mikasa, comenzó a buscarla, hasta que uno de los criados de la mansión le dijo hacia adonde se dirigía y con quien, este además le dijo que ella no se veía bien parecía aturdida y tratando débilmente escapar de el, mientras este con obvias intensiones la llevaba hacia las habitaciones… le dijo que posiblemente era el truco que utilizaban los nobles para llevarse a la cama a jovencitas ingenuas que les aceptaban tragos

Rivaille sintiendo una creciente ira mientras oía hablar al hombre, salió veloz mente hacia las habitaciones buscando desesperado a la pelinegra y al noble al que si tenía mucha suerte se contendría y solamente le rompería la cara, caminando por las habitaciones puedo oír la voz de una chica que pedía por ayuda, corrió en la dirección de la venia el sonido…

-le he dicho que me suelte- exigió la chica, mientras que golpeando la entrepierna del hombre, pudo al fin liberarse y como pudo salió huyendo, al abrir la puerta por lo confundida que estaba, tropezó y esperando caer al frio suelo cerró los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llego… cuando abrió los ojos pudo sentirse entre los fuertes brazos de alguien

-Ackerman!- dijo el sargento, mientras la sostenía

-Sargento!- respondió la chica.. con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa

Frunciendo el seño – que haces aquí?! Te he buscado por todas partes! La misión aun no termina-

-lo siento, es solo que…-el sargento la interrumpió

-lo se, me lo contaron todo- y soltándola se dirigió hacia la habitación –si me disculpas tengo una lección que darle a este noble de mierda- dijo completamente encolerizado el azabache

-espere!- Mikasa lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la manga de la chaqueta –no lo haga por favor! Solo se meterá en problemas, además no me hizo nada- aseguro preocupada

El viéndola de mala gana – no permitiré que abusen de una mujer de esta forma- Mikasa lo atrajo hacia ella tomándolo del pañuelo en su cuello –por favor… no se meta en problemas por mi culpa- dijo con mirada suplicante, ella no sabía por que pero aquel gesto de querer defenderla la había conmovido y sentía una sincera preocupación por el sargento, mientras el relajando la mirada y fijándola en los ojos de la pelinegra se quedo parado en el lugar, olvidando su enojo y acercándose mas a su rostro hasta un punto en donde sus narices estaban por tocarse, cerro los ojos y comenzó a rosar con los suyos los labios de Mikasa a lo está le respondía

El no sabia si era por la botella de vino que había bebido antes, pero no podía detenerse, al contrario acercándose mas ella y tomándola por la cintura, comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso, ella no oponía resistencia, aunque odiara admitirlo los cálidos labios del sargento le gustaban mucho

Ahora el efecto del vino adulterado, se le estaba pasando y ahora incluso que estaba recuperaba sus fuerzas, no hacia el menor intento por liberarse del sargento, ella por acción del sargento retrocedió hasta el otro lado del pasillo hasta quedar contra la pared, el sargento comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos y bajando sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de ella en el depositaba apasionados besos y entre cada tanto alguna suave mordida mientras la chica daba leves gemidos ante las acciones del sargento, el hombre comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa empezando a acariciar sobre el sostén los senos de la pelinegra mientras bajaba desde su cuello y comenzaba a besarlos

-sa-sargento! Por favor… aquí no!- decía con voz nerviosa, mientras el parecía no escucharla, ella extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano la perilla de una puerta que iba a dar a una de las habitaciones vacías, como pudo la abrió y guio al sargento al interior del cuarto, este cerro con llave la puerta a sus espaldas y lanzo a la chica hacia la cama con sabanas de apariencia muy suave

Ante los ojos de Mikasa el Sargento comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa … primero la chaqueta con las alas de la libertad, luego las correas de sus equipo y las botas , luego la corbata y la blanca camisa dejando ver su bien marcado torso, la chica lo veía con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras el sonreía complacido al ver la reacción de ella, que le indicaba que le gustaba lo que veía, bajando el cierre de sus pantalones se lanzo encima de la chica y mientras la besaba d forma muy ardiente comenzaba a quitarle la ropa

Comenzó con la chaqueta, seguido de la blusa y para terminar fue quitándole el pantalón, bajándolo lentamente hasta deshacerse de el por completo, admirando el delineado cuerpo de la chica … comenzó a depositar lujuriosos besos en su nevada piel comenzando por sus tobillos y ascendiendo lentamente por sus piernas y muslos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, la cual comenzaba a humedecerse por todos los besos y carisias de entes, el sonrió lascivamente y comenzó a subir por el cuerpo femenino, besando su tonificado abdomen, llegando a sus senos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un provocativo sostén negro el cual con un rápido movimiento quito, dejando al descubierto los delicados montes de la chica, decidió besar, lamer y mordisquear sin piedad uno de ellos, mientras masajeaba el otro, a lo que Mikasa se mordía los labios y arrugaba las sabanas un intento por contener sus gemidos

El chico subió de nuevo hasta los labios de la pelinegra, besándolos salvajemente, mientras rosaba su creciente erección en la intimidad de la chica, logrando excitarlos mas a ambos y hacerlo desearla con más ímpetu

Se dirigió de nuevo a la parte intima de la muchacha, deslizando por sus largas piernas las bragas negras que le impedían la vista, una vez fuera se lanzo a besar y lamer esa parte tan sensible en ella, mordisqueando sin ningún cuidado el clítoris de la chica, haciéndola gritar de placer, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos del hombre, obligándolo a aumentar el contacto

Una vez terminando su tarea y comprobando con las expresiones de ella sumado a la humedad de la zona, el buen trabajo realizado, comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa interior, dejando su ver su erguido miembro, asustando a la chica, quien pensaba que el sargento complementaba su falta de altura con el tamaño de su…

Hablándole asustada –Sargento!... ehh … esta es mi primera vez, sea gentil con migo-

El solo sonrió de lado complacido diciendo –lo intentare-

Abriéndole las piernas y posicionándose delante de ella,Comenzó a rosar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Mikasa, haciendo que el sonrojo de esta aumentara considerablemente, comenzando a introducirse en ella, mientras los gemidos de la chica se hacían mas sonoros… una vez estando mas adentro se encontró con su pureza, la cual elimino de una sola estocada, logrando un grito de dolor por parte de la chica

Decidió quedarse quieto por unos momentos, buscando que se acostumbrara la sensación de tenerlo dentro… en unos momentos comenzó a sentir lentos movimientos producidos por las caderas de Mikasa, esa fue la señal que estaba esperando, al principio los movimientos era lentos y pausados, pero conforme fue cambiando la actitud la chica, sus gemidos pasaban del dolor a completo placer, moviendo sus caderas buscando mas contacto con el y rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de el, comenzó a moverse de manera errática aumentando la fuerza y la profundidad de sus estocadas, resistiendo ante las estrechas paredes de la chica que estaban empezando a robarle la razón

-Ahh! Sargento, Ah! Asi, mmmm siga… Ahh!- decía Mikasa, mientras enterraba las uñas en la fuerte espalda del soldado

El gruñía, mordiéndose los labios… tratando de callar sus propios gemidos, mientras sentía el enorme placer que le producía la estrechez de la chica, algo que jamás había sentido. Había tenidos amoríos con muchas mujeres pero hasta ahora ninguna lo había hecho sentir de esa manera… al borde de perder la cordura

Los movimientos de sus caderas continuaron hasta volverse más descontrolados encontrando una sincronía perfecta en sus movimientos

-ahhh! Ri-Rivaille! Ya no puedo mas- decía, con voz entrecortada

-Ackerman... voy a correrme… ah!- contesto el con la respiración descontrolada

Ya para llegar al punto final, el sargento aumento aun mas el ritmo de las estocadas, llegando al punto de volverlas bestiales, comenzando a sentir el comienzo del orgasmo ya en puerta, continuo unas cuentas veces más hasta llegar al punto máximo dejando salir al fin, un fuerte gemido que no puedo callar, mientras la chica al sentir como se corría en ella arqueo la espalda y sintió como ella misma llegaba al climax a unos segundos después de el

Rivaille saliendo con cuidado de ella, observando manchas blanquecinas y color carmesí en su miembro y en la sabana, se dejo caer al lado de ella… ambos respiraban de forma irregular, sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración … ninguno dijo nada y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos…

A la mañana siguiente… la primera en despertar fue Mikasa, tallándose los ojos y comenzando a despertar se quedo petrificada, al ver lo que estaba a su alrededor… una habitación extraña, ropa regada por todas partes y a su lado… a su lado estaba el sargento Rivaille, dormido y sin ropa… se vio a si misma, estaba denuda solo cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca –que es lo que he hecho? – pensó pasmada, con nudo en la garganta, reincorporándose y levantándose de la cama, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, cuando ya se había vestido, el sargento comenzó a moverse, despertando igual que ella de golpe

-Al fin despierta!- le grito desafiante

-Tks! Pero que rayos!- dijo el sentándose en la cama sorprendido

-No adivina?- le reto –como pudo? Se aprovecho de que estaba medio inconsciente para hacerme suya! Es un maldito desgraciado!- ella lo miraba con furia

El levantándose de la cama – espera un minuto yo no te obligue a nada- respondió molesto el sargento

-nada de lo que usted diga podrá justificarlo! … no vuelva a acercarse a mi!... lo odio! – le grito enfurecida, saliendo de la habitación, sin darle oportunidad al sargento de defenderse…

**~*~*~*~ Fin Del Flash Back ~*~*~*~**

-Mikasa… Mikasa! … me escuchas?- la llamo insistentemente la científica

-eh? .. si? Sargento Zoe?- contesto la chica volviendo de sus recuerdos

-bueno esto ha sido todo, has sido una excelente paciente, no te has quejado para nada- sonrió Zoe –ahora debes quedarte al menos una hora aquí acostada, luego puedes vestirte y en dos semanas haremos la primera prueba de embarazo y esperemos que sea positiva- dijo Hanji mientras se quitaba los guantes, mientras la enfermera acomodaba lo demás

-te veo en dos semanas, descansa, come bien y cuídate mucho… nos vemos- dijo sonriente la Sargento mientras salía de la habitación, la chica de rasgos asiáticos solo asintió, viéndola salir

Una vez fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo… Hanji diviso a Rivaille quien parecía querer hablar con ella

-oye loca… que es esa basura, de que me asignaron otra misión con Ackerman?- pregunto molesto –tu tienes algo que ver con esto… de eso estoy seguro- bufo el más bajo

-y eso a ti qué?- rio burlonamente la mujer –tenga algo que ver o no, es algo oficial… así que tu debes acatar, la misión aun no inicia así que puedes estar tranquilo… por ahora y es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, por que cuando la misión inicie pasaran la 24 horas del dia juntos y con esa actitud las cosas serán aun mas difíciles para ella- afirmo afligida

-mas difícil para ella?... y para mi también querrás decir?- dijo molesto el sargento

-digo para ella, por que será la que lleve la carga más pesada en todo esto- aseguro, acodándose los lentes

-la carga mas pesada?... a que te refieres?... porque nadie me ha dicho en que cosiste la misión?- pregunto exasperado

-todo a su tiempo Rivaille- contesto la castaña, alejándose

Rivaille la miro confundido, bueno tampoco era que siempre entendiera a aquella extraña mujer… tampoco le interesaba mucho de que hablaba, siempre lo mismo titanes, titanes y mas titanes … pero esta vez parecía ser mas serio que eso, algo escondía la científica y el lo descubriría, ¿porque Erwin tampoco había querido decirle nada? Tan grave era el asunto?... bueno ya se enteraría, no saber cual sería su trabajo le molestaba, pero lo que más lo hacía sentir incomodo… era la compañera que tendría, chasqueando la lengua y viendo con molestia a la zoe alejándose, se dirigió a la enfermería por un leve malestar estomacal que estaba sintiendo… iba hacia su destino sin imaginar a quien se encontraría….

…**continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Uuff! Este cap… si lo sentí largo jajaja gracias por leer dejen sus Reviews, cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por el retraso :( pero bueno como les había comentado… estudio y tenía un examen muy importante, que solo me dejaba tiempo para comer y medio dormir D: así que no pude escribir… los próximos espero subirlos lo más pronto posible :)**

**Me emocionaron mucho sus Reviews! Les agradezco miles todas sus hermosas palabras acerca de mi fic… me siento súper feliz :'D **

**Por otro lado estoy muy deprimida por el fin de la serie T.T ahora no se qué hacer con mi vida D: ok no xD pero si se siente horrible… los sábados ya no serán lo mismo :'( pero como una genial lectora me dijo… todavía nos queda el manga! Bueno si aun no lo leen … se los recomiendo! Que lo que viene ahora no se lo pueden perder! Solo diré lo del titán del muro :o a partir de ahí es todo como que de OH MY GOD! xD … **

**sin más que decir … con mucho cariño para todos, el cap 3 .. Espero les guste :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya puedo levantarme?- pregunto la chica pelinegra a la enfermera

-mm aun no, la sargento Hanji dijo que permanecieras recostada una hora al menos- contesto la enfermera con voz entusiasta –parece que tienes frio… si quieres puedes dormir, te despertare dentro de una hora -dijo cubriéndola amablemente con una manta –si me necesitas estaré aquí ordenando unos documentos-afirmo sonriente mientras cerraba la cortina que dividía habitación, dándole así algo de privacidad.

Mikasa sin objeción alguna, le tomo la palabra a la mujer y cerrando sus grisáceos ojos, se dispuso a dormir. La noche anterior no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, se sentía temerosa y confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando o estaba por pasar. Toda la noche se la pasó dado vueltas en su cama, sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar.

Aquellas palabras de la otra mujer fueron lo último en escucharse y la habitación se colmo de un profundo silencio … que minutos después fue interrumpido sonoramente por alguien que llamo a la puerta, logrando sobresaltar un poco a la enfermera que estaba concentrada organizando documentos en un archivero.

-adelante- dijo sin ver hacia la puerta

La puerta se abrió produciendo un fuerte chillido que debido al silencio en la habitación sonaba increíblemente alto, tal sonido despertó a Mikasa quien hace unos minutos atrás dormía plácidamente

-buenos días… - aquella voz inconfundible, saco de golpe a la pelinegra de su letargo, era el…

-buenos días – saludo amable la enfermera –puedo ayudarle?-

-usted no es la enfermera del regimiento verdad?- pregunto el hombre con voz seria

Se puso nerviosa de inmediato, ya que en efecto ella, Mónica Weinmann no era la enfermera del regimiento, de hecho era la asistente del Dr Eigner quien había atendido el día anterior a Eren en su consulta, el científico tenía otros asuntos que atender, así que las primeras etapas del experimento estarían bajo supervisión de su persona de confianza. La enfermera de la legión había sido "convenientemente" reubicada, para así darle paso a la nueva, quien informaría a sus superiores todo lo que sucedería en torno al experimento.

-Ah? Eso… emm, bueno verá usted, la enfermera fue solicitada en otro puesto y yo la supliré por un tiempo- afirmo con sonriendo con nerviosismo, no era buena ocultando cosas y mas si le dedicaban una mirada tan atemorizante

El, restándole importancia a lo dicho por la mujer -en fin, me he sentido mal los últimos días, así que deme algo… este dolor no me deja vivir tranquilo- afirmo el sargento con tono indiferente

-ah si, por supuesto…- la enfermera volviendo en si, comenzó a buscar algo en el cajón de medicamentos -tome esto, lo hará sentir mejor- dijo extendiéndole unos sobres de te

El sargento percatándose de la presencia de un tercero, por una sombra proyectada en la cortina, se dirigió hacia el lugar, corriendo la delgada cortina… y por un momento sus ojos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa

-Ackerman?!- la llamo sorprendido

-sa-sargento?!- respondió ella, nerviosa

El, reincorporándose de inmediato y tratando de ocultar cierto sentimiento de preocupación por verla en la enfermería, mas aun acostada en una camilla y con una bata para pacientes – estas enferma? - pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente

La chica no sabía que decirle, ya sabía que sería su "compañero" en la misión y es mas aun no estaba completamente enterado del experimento, sentía una enorme vergüenza y preocupación acerca de qué pensaría el de ella, cuando se enterara de todo… que estaba prestando su cuerpo para tales fines. Luego reprimiéndose a si misma diciendo que no le interesaba lo que pensara de ella ese hombre despreciable, intento calmarse.

Mónica al ver a la chica sin poder contestar intervino – la señorita se ha sentido mal y ha venido a tratarse de un resfriado que la tiene en cama por la fiebre pero no es nada de cuidado- excuso triunfante, mas no se esperaba que en un movimiento rápido el sargento posara el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de la chica

-fiebre?... cual fiebre? Si su piel esta mas gélida que noche de invierno …- dijo viendo a la enfermera con disgusto, logrando ponerla nerviosa de nuevo. Mientras que el se percata del contacto casi instintivo que había tenido con la chica, aparto su cálida mano en un instante… ese había sido el primer contacto que había tenido con ella en semanas

La enfermera tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho –emmm, pues vera… lo que sucede es que…- la mujer balbuceaba tratando de explicar, a lo que el sargento comenzaba a impacientarse

Trato de seguir- pues ella…esta- interrumpiéndola la pelinegra expreso – pues es que gracias a los eficientes cuidados de la nueva enfermera la fiebre ha cesado y dentro de un rato podre irme- término diciendo con voz cortante y mirada seria

-ya veo, bueno como sea, gracias por el te- dijo el sargento, para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación

La enfermera soltó un suspiro aliviada, Mikasa permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida y un tenue rubor en las mejillas por la sensación cálida que había dejado la amplia mano del sargento en su frente, trataba de alejar de ella todas esas sensaciones que el pelinegro le provocaba con el simple rose de sus manos… sentía que hasta el mas mínimo contacto con la piel de ese hombre de mirada tan fría, la hacían estremecer

.

.

.

-Adelante- se escucho decir desde dentro de la oficina de la sargento Zoe

-Mikasa!.. Pasa siéntate… - saludo sonriente la científica –bueno, ya han pasado las dos semanas de las que hablamos y es hora de hacer la prueba de embarazo, crucemos los dedos- bromeo la castaña emocionada, cruzando los dedos como había dicho

-trajiste la muestra de orina que te pedí?- pregunto la Zoe

-si, aquí tiene- dijo la chica colocando un frasco en el escritorio

-bien!... la cosa será así, este es un reactivo especial- explico mostrando otro frasco a la pelinegra – al mezclarlo con la muestra, habrá una reacción o no, si se torna azul en unos momentos… Eureka! La prueba de embarazo es positiva- dijo casi saltando emoción, solo pensar que el experimento podría funcionar la hacia delirantemente feliz

Emocionada destapo ambos frascos y depositando ambas sustancias en otro recipiente adecuadamente limpio, comenzó a agitarlas para que se mezclaran homogéneamente. Un silencio invadió el lugar… mientras las dos mujeres veían atentamente el frasco. De pronto la científica esbozo un grito que la chica frente a ella jamás le había escuchado antes, la pelinegra poso sus ojos en el frasco y al ver el resultado su corazón dio un vuelco, un nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras una sensación de vacío invadía su estomago

-AAAAHH!- la científica no dejaba de reír y de gritar de felicidad –Muchas Felicidades Mikasa! Estas embaraza!- afirmo con un tremenda alegría la científica, mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños brincos de emoción

-Azul…- pensaba la chica, posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, susurrando para si misma –yo… estoy…- aun no podía creerlo, dos semanas no habían sido suficientes para hacerse a la idea, la castaña se le acerco dándole un fuerte abrazo, Mikasa aun permanecía en shock delante de ella… estaba estática, muda y con la mirada perdida… tratando de digerir la noticia

-ahora debes cuidarte más que nunca, he dado la orden en el comedor que puedes comer todo lo que se te venga en gana…- dijo Hanji tomándola de las manos

-lo que quiera?... no es para tanto, no como mucho- afirmo la pelinegra, tratando de imaginar la expresión de Sasha cuando le dijera que tenia pase ilimitado a la cocina… cosa que la otra chica se moriría por poseer

-ja! … eso dices ahora… ya veremos más adelante, conforme vaya creciendo el bebe… te darás cuenta de que muchas cosas aumentaran en ti, incluyendo tu apetito por la comida y por otras cosas - rio divertida la mujer, la chica aun no tenía claro a qué se refería exactamente - Ya de por si en un embarazo normal la mujer come mas, por las exigencias que conlleva sustentar otra vida y ni hablar en tu caso… esa criatura es mitad titán seguramente requerirá más sustento que un bebe promedio-

Intentando tomar una postura más seria continuo -tal vez te aburras pero estarás fuera de todas las actividades de la legión… si tus compañeros preguntan diles que te lastimaste el hombro en un entrenamiento y que no puedes esforzarte, eso los calmara por un tiempo, en lo que pensamos que hacer cuando el embarazo este más avanzado- indicaba con gran euforia la castaña… Joder! No podía contenerse… La noticia era demasiado buena! Un bebe mitad titán… era algo que solo en sus sueños más locos hubiera podido hacerse realidad pensó.

–puedes irte a descansar, tu única tarea será cuidar de ustedes dos e informarme de inmediato de cualquier cosa extraña o malestar que puedas sentir, yo estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo…- dijo sonriendo complacida De repente un fuerte azote en la puerta les hizo voltear a las mujeres en dirección a la entrada de la oficina

-Rivaille!- lo llamo sonriente la castaña….

Al verla tan animada pensó –"algo sucede… y por la cara de esta loca, no debe ser bueno nada más que para ella"- se le veía demasiado feliz a la científica

-para que me querías?- pregunto molesto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mikasa quien permanecía sentada, enfrentándolo con la mirada

Hanji miro con dulzura a la chica -Mikasa, puedes retirarte… luego voy a buscarte esta bien?... no olvides mis consejos y cualquier cosa que necesites búscame- indico la Mayor, la chica solo asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pasando demasiado cerca del sargento quien permanecía apoyado en la puerta, fingiendo desinterés...ella pudo apreciar detalladamente la mirada del sargento, a lo que el, de igual manera poso la suya en la de la pelinegra… perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos unos instantes… para después observar descaradamente como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo

-cierra la puerta Rivaille, ahora podre informarte sobre tu misión- dijo poniéndose seria y sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio

Rivaille cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, esperando la explicación que le había pedido… mejor dicho que le había exigido dos semanas atrás

-veo que lo que me contaron es cierto- rio burlonamente la castaña

-de qué diablos hablas?- pregunto el sargento

-mmm… rumores que corren por ahí – afirmo bromista, esbozando una risita sínica… para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más serio -veras, la misión que se te ha asignado se supone que es junto a Mikasa Ackerman, pero ella no será tu compañera… ella es la misión en si- explico brevemente apoyando sus manos en la mesa con los dedos entrelazados

-como es de esperarse, no te entiendo loca… explícate mejor- bufo impaciente el hombre

La castaña sin consideración le soltó de golpe la noticia al sargento - bueno Mikasa esta embaraza- sonrió satisfecha

El azabache la miro sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… aun en su estado de Shock, los recuerdos de esa noche apasionada que había vivido junto a su subordinada, venían a su mente, para después atormentarlo con un pensamiento que le erizo la piel –"mierda! … embarace a Ackerman"- pensó, aun atónito y tragando con dificultad pregunto tratando de sonar natural

-eso no es posible… y de ser así… quien es el padre?-

La castaña noto la alterada voz de su compañero y como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensado contesto arrogante –pues si lo quieres saber, no eres tú el padre… es Eren Jaeger-

El sargento sintió en ese momento como un ardiente calor corría por sus venas, frunciendo el seño y cerrando los puños con fuerza pensaba –"que? Jaeger es el padre? Pero como si yo fue el primero?... de eso estoy seguro, tan rápido corrió a los brazos de ese mocoso?..."- molesto giro el rostro a un lado tratando de ocultar su molestia, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tratando de no imaginarse a la chica en los brazos de ese mocoso idiota, como el solía decirle

-Rivaille?- lo llamo Hanji, dándose cuenta de la reacción del sargento –estas bien?- pregunto confundida

Logrando dominarse a si mismo contesto cortante –si, continua-

-bueno la verdad, esto no es un asunto de hormonas adolecentes, si eso crees… es un experimento, queremos probar si el poder de titán es heredable, así que sin permiso del chico obtuvimos unas muestra de sus semen y lo depositamos en la chica, en resumen y si te hace sentir mejor, ellos no tuvieron contacto alguno para lograr concebir, incluso Eren no lo sabe… ahora tú debes cuidarla durante su embarazo... Esa es tu misión – término con un leve suspiro la científica

-como que si eso me hace sentir mejor?- pregunto molesto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía aliviado… después de saber cómo sucedieron las cosas

-jajaja… ay Rivaille! Cuando aprenderás que aunque no parezca yo me entero de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor- afirmo divertida – he visto como la miras, como te mira ella… se lo que paso entre ustedes… no se los detalles obviamente, pero de que los se…lo se, además por tu reacción de hace unos momentos puedo darme cuenta de que no soportas que otro hombre la mire o peor aun, la toque-

-Tks…- el hombre ya rindiéndose ante la suspicacia de su compañera, pregunto –y como te diste cuenta de lo que paso?-

-pues bueno, tengo una amiga en la policía militar… fuimos compañeras en la academia y mantenemos comunicación… el otro día me la encontré por casualidad y me comento que mientras caminaba por los corredores de esa mansión a la que te enviaron, escucho una discusión, entonces se acerco y logro escuchar a una mujer que decía como de que alguien se había "aprovechado de ella" y luego la voz de un hombre que le respondía diciendo que "no la había obligado"… después vio salir de la habitación a una chica muy molesta, a la describió físicamente idéntica a Mikasa y luego te vio salir a ti, que por cierto ella si te conoce … la verdad me quede muy desconcertada por lo que me dijo y ahora la forma en cómo actúas, compruebas que todo es verdad-

Rivaille permanecía en silencio y se limitaba a ver a la mujer con mirada asesina –asumo que pensaste por un momento que el hijo que espera es tuyo no?... bueno no lo es, yo me asegure de que no estuviera esperando o algo así, antes de hacerle el procedimiento… no soy tan tonta como parezco verdad?- sonrió triunfante

-así que quieres que la cuide a ella y al engendro del mocoso?- pregunto con enojo el sargento, intentando cambiar de tema

-así es, por eso se le ha asignado una habitación diferente en el castillo… la que está junto a la tuya, así podrás estar cerca de ella si algo llegara a ofrecerse- dijo haciéndole un Guiño

El sargento chasqueo la lengua y disgustado desvió la mirada a otro lado- Eres una loca pervertida-

-puede ser, pero ordenes son ordenes- rio picara – además se me está ocurriendo algo!- volvió a sentirse emocionada ante la maravillosa idea que acababa de tener -no sabemos cómo ocultar el experimento cuando ya el embarazo sea evidente, así que… -

No sabía si continuar, tenía miedo de morir ahí mismo – emmm …. Bueno es que…-

-sabes que odio que se anden con rodeos, habla de una buena vez!- exigió molesto

La científica se armo de valor y le hizo una propuesta atrevida – emmm bueno… está bien! Te lo diré sin tapujos! … ¿qué dirías si para cubrir el embarazo, decimos que es tu hijo?- pregunto vacilante la castaña, no quería tentar tanto a su suerte… pero aquella idea le parecía interesante

-que haga pasar a ese mocoso como mi hijo?! Te has vuelto mas loca?!- pregunto furioso, levantándose de su asiento de un solo golpe

Hanji rogando interiormente no morir en ese instante trato de convencerlo –piénsalo, si decimos que es tu hijo podremos ocultar perfectamente el secreto de aquellos que intentarían hacerle daño a ella y al bebe- le dio en su talón de Aquiles, el bienestar de Mikasa…

Cambiando su tono de voz a uno más relajado que ocultaba un poco de preocupación –hacerles daño?-

-si- afirmo la científica seria, mientras acomodaba sus lentes, - como sabes dentro de la milicia hay espías y personas que quieren nuestra ruina… una hazaña como esta, crear bebes parte humanos con la capacidad de convertirse en titanes sería un gran logro que podría definir el rumbo de las cosas y claro nuestros enemigos trataran de sabotear nuestros planes como siempre… así que por eso te pido, que al menos lo pienses… se que pido demasiado, pero piensa que ese bebe bien pudo ser tuyo, hasta tu mismo unos momentos antes lo creíste, si tu lo dices nadie te cuestionara y las cosas marcharan tranquilamente, es por el bien de Mikasa y del bebe …. Y bueno si ellos no te importan, al menos hazlo por la misión y por la humanidad- suplico la castaña haciendo un puchero

El hombre sin más remedio, masajeándose la sien y dando un largo suspiro dijo – está bien, acepto… acepto esa paternidad- mejor aceptaba de una vez antes de que fuera la científica quien lo obligara, aquella mujer era tenaz cuando se trataba de sus investigaciones y no dudaría en convencer con argumentos convincentes a sus superiores logrando que aquello pasara de una súplica de ella, a una orden directa de sus jefes

Sintiéndose ganadora y con una sonrisa radiante- me alegro tanto de que aceptes!... pero no solo te hagas pasar por el padre de su hijo, debes serlo de verdad, se amable con ella … no hagas que moleste, debe estar muy tranquila… arreglen cualquier problema que tengan y lleven la fiesta en paz- dijo refiriéndose a lo que paso entre ellos antes

El sargento ante lo anteriormente dicho solo asintió y Haciendo una mueca de desprecio contra la científica, se levanto y salió de la oficina.

Qué? Ahora de la noche a la mañana seria padre?... mejor dicho debía hacerse cargo del hijo de otro?... ash! Como odiaba a Hanji por tener la razón, era lo mejor para ellos dos la pregunta era como lo tomaría la chica, ahora que supiera a quien debía atribuirle el "milagrito" que se desarrollaba en sus entrañas, debía elegir las palabras correctas … y el, al ser un hombre tan directo al momento de expresarse comenzaba a ponerse nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la habitación actual de la chica, la cual seguramente estaría empacando sus cosas para irse a la nueva habitación junto a la suya… no sabía el porqué … pero ahora sentía como un ferviente deseo de protegerla a toda costa comenzaba a surgir dentro de su pecho, nadie la dañaría mientras el viviera… nadie…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí! xD nos vemos en el próximo cuídense mucho… dejen sus Reviews! Bye! :D**


End file.
